


loser

by NoncanonGirlfriend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoncanonGirlfriend/pseuds/NoncanonGirlfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm a loser baby, so why dont'cha kill me</p><p>or, Peridot slowly falls in love with the pretty cashier</p>
            </blockquote>





	loser

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in a really long time or at least the first fic i'm publishing in months... i love lapidot

"That'll be 6.73, including tax." Lapis slides the small box of cigarettes across the counter, stained with ages of spilled coffees and dirty hands. Peridot grins under the harsh yellow light.

That's the first time they meet.

~~~

The next time, it's not so late at night, and Peridot's picking up an Arizona tea from her local corner store instead of cigs. Lapis is still there, all blue undercut and brown skin wonderfully tanned by her spare hours spent surfing, few tattoos peeking out from under the crumpled polo. 

"...including tax."

"Thanks, Lazuli." Peridot studies the HELLO-MY-NAME-IS printed on a tiny sticker on Lapis Lazuli's work uniform for a split second more before leaving.

~~~

Peridot pulls up to the store once more, ancient Jeep puttering. She messily parks and hops out of her stinky car, wiping the dirt off her fingers. A small hum escapes her lips, turning into words, a song, as she hurries into the store before Lapis's shift ends.

"Lapis La-a-azuli, Lapis Lazuli..."

The door closes behind her and the familar scent of soap and pizza greets Peridot with a smile. 

~~~

"Pretty convient your name is Lapis." Peridot plucks gum from the stand and plops it onto the counter.

"Why?" She rings up the item.

"Y'know, Lazuli. Lapis Lazuli."

"Ok."

~~~

Rain sloshes down, sheet after sheet, pelting Peridot's grimy windows. The bathroom light hums, occasionally flickers. Peridot's naked form, still dripping wet from her shower, hunches over the toilet. She heaves, once, twice, a sharp belch escapes her and saliva drips methodically into the bowl. The thin cuts, sharp red against her pale skin, hurt even more when she clenches her grip on the cracking toilet seat.

Peridot retches, nothing comes out, and she wraps a blue towel around her small form to dry off. 

The heavy rain has developed into thunder and lighting, and Peridot hopes Lapis is safe.

~~~

"Some storm, huh?" 

"Yeah. Had to mop up the basement."

"Wow, that sucks."

"That'll be 9.24, including tax."

~~~

Peridot hands the cheap razor directly to Lapis.

"You shave?" Lapis is referencing Peridot's normally hairy legs that stick out beneath her shorts.

"Nah. Oh, and put that in a bag."

Lapis flits her eyes up for a brief second, and Peridot pulls the sleeve of her ratty hoodie down further.

~~~ 

"Hey, uh, remember that storm?" Peridot's heart feels like it will escape her chest, but she spits out the words anyways.

"Sure." No item this time, Lapis is restacking the shelf after an unruly kid knocked it over.

"W-wanna, y'know, exchange numbers, because I live pretty close by and like maybe, if you were stuck at work i-in another storm I could come get you because I know this building isn't the most secure a-and-"

"I'll text first." Lapis silences her.

"What? Uh, sure, if you-"

"Wait a minute while I get these boxes back into place and then I'll plug it in."

"...Thanks, Lazuli."

"Lapis is fine."

~~~

True to her word, Lapis texts first. Lapis texts while Peridot is slowly cutting up spinach and humming along to Cake, Lapis texts while Peridot is sorting her pills, while Peridot is cleaning her small four-room apartment, while Peridot is brushing back her peroxide-blonde hair and scrubbing her scratched up glasses.

Peridot always texts back within a matter of minutes.

~~~

Peridot is wringing out her sheet that was drying outside, into the tub, watching the water drip down onto the bathmat.

There was another storm.

~~~ 

Two months later, fall is coming, Peridot is applying to schools, to jobs, and Lapis is always at the register, always there to give her cigarettes and sandwiches. Her suburban angel with shiny smooth lips and messy brows.

~~~

"Wanna go out sometime? We could just get coffee or maybe, go to a movie."

"Why not both?" Lapis is open-mouthed smiling, white teeth gleaming.

"Y-yeah, why not both?" Peridot shoves her keys back into her pocket and waits for Lapis to finish her shift.


End file.
